The Last Druid
by Polkadotdotdot
Summary: Born with a special gift that some would use for sinister purposes, Lothiriel of Dol Amroth has been given her freedom to go to Rohan but will end up going on a journey that will shape her future AU
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on another story I had written but never finished. I'm using some of the same characters but it's in a different context. I own nothing other than a few extra characters.

* * *

The large cat stared up at the night sky, the cool breeze ruffling its dark fur lightly. The night was quiet and calm which suited the animal nicely. He could not be bothered with any trouble tonight. Slowly he leaned forward, arching his back and stretching out his tired muscles, he had been on watch now for at least four hours.

Let out a small growl, the only way a large cat could sigh. He had dark purple fur that could have been easily mistaken for black and no markings other than a symbol on the top of his left leg stood out in white against the dark. It was a dot in the middle of a thick circle and under was a moon shape cupping the whole symbol. It showed what he really was. His sharp eyes continued to stare ahead into the dark Forrest.

There were so few of them left, he had a job to protect the last of his people.

* * *

Lothiriel of Dol Amroth sat atop the courtyard wall, overlooking the entranceway into the castle fortress. Her brothers and father were currently out riding to meet a very important group of men, she had been told, and once again Lothiriel had to stay behind.

She sighed, tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear and tugging down the sleeve of her left arm. It was something she did out of habit.

"There sits little Lottie, all on her own" A familiar voice sounded and she grinned, turning around and hopping off the wall into the garden to greet the man that had spoken, her simple white dress twirling as she did so.

"Faramir! When did you arrive?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Out of all her family, Faramir was her closest cousin. A man she looked up to as a warrior and as a friend. He smiled warmly down at her.

"Not too long ago my dear cousin. I thought I might find you here, spying on any arriving visitors" he laughed and Lothiriel sighed.

"I'm bored Faramir, everyone else was allowed to great our visitors but me. It's not fair!" She exclaimed and Faramir wrapped his arm around her shoulder, walking her towards the doors of the palace.

"I know Lottie, but you know Uncle only wants what is best. He worries so much about your well being" She scrunched up her nose and shook her head, trying her best not to shiver as her bare feet hit the cold marble of the indoors. The staff did not even bother to note that she was without shoes, it was a common occurrence.

"But nobody knows about...my talents" she hissed under her breath, "and there is no way anybody could know unless I tell them so I do not see why he is so over the top on the issue" Faramir shrugged in good nature.

"You are his only daughter and the youngest of his children, what do you expect?" He laughed, "but you will be pleased to know that he has given me permission to escort you on an afternoon ride" Lothiriel turned to him, her eyes wide and frantic.

"Oh Faramir really?" She shouted, throwing herself at him then jumping away, practically bouncing on her feet. Faramir laughed and put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes really, you are to meet the Rohan party with me as well as my wonderful Eowyn" He said, "So, go and get yourself dressed to represent your city" he shouted after her, watching her run along the hall towards her rooms, "And that means shoes Lottie!"

She didn't hear him. Lothiriel was already in her room pouring through her wardrobe.

* * *

Lothiriel was ready in record time and emerged outside in her best dark blue riding dress and boots. Her hair was brushed out with the front pulled back so as not to become messy in the breeze. Lothiriel could barely contain her excitement as a maid helped her pull on her official state cape or beautiful dark blue velvet with the silver swan of Dol Amroth embroidered on it.

"I have to say cousin, you do scrub up rather well" Faramir joked and Lothiriel stuck her tongue out at him in an undignified fashion, not that it mattered to her.

They both checked the tack on their horses before climbing on, Lothiriel only accepting the help of a stable hand because she realised that she could not pull herself up in her outfit, the downside of dressing up.

They both thundered out of the gate, Lothiriel speeding ahead on her grey stallion and relishing the feeling of the cold breeze against her skin and her elation at being outside the palace walls. Once they were outside of the boundaries of the city walls they slowed down to a brisk walk.

"You have no idea how wonderful it feels to be outside those grey walls" Lothiriel sighed taking in everything around her. The vast openness of the environment almost made her giddy, she felt like she could just continue riding forever.

"I have an idea but probably not to the extent you feel it" He sighed, "I have tried to say to Uncle that it is not healthy for someone like you to be kept away from nature for too long. He tried to do it to your mother and she almost faded to nothing" He said, almost instantly regretting the words leaving his mouth. Lothiriel's mother was the only person she could talk to about her abilities and the only person who understood. Princess Alexstraza had been the exact same, having passed the abilities onto her daughter.

"He does it because he worries too much" Lothiriel said sadly, "He worries that someone will try and take advantage" Faramir nodded.

"Well can you blame him, one of the last Druid's in existence" He said, "You are a very rare creature indeed"

Lothiriel laughed, the word creature was right. Ever since she was born she had the strange symbol on her arm, the same mark as her mother, she was told she was special. It was when she was seven she realised how special she really was. Lothiriel had been running in the fields with her brothers and cousins when suddenly her entire body began to feel strange, like she was being stretched and pulled. She soon realised it was not her feet pounding the ground but paws and she was running on four legs. When she tried to scream all that came from her mouth was growl.

As soon as it had happened it was over and she found herself lying there on the ground, her clothes lying in shreds around her. She was quickly wrapped in her brother's capes and taken home. That night she sat on her mother's knee and was told a story, a tale of people so in tune with nature and the earth around them that they could transform into animals. Large cats, bears, birds and even fish, Lothiriel was mesmerised and had forever formed a bond with her mother that none of her other family members would ever have.

"I know, I know. Father does like to go on about how much my blood could be sold for" she laughed despite the morbid conversation, "it is quite the dinner table conversation!"

Faramir threw back his head and let out a hearty laugh at the image of people trying to eat while Imrahil rattled on. Faramir knew that her father had a point, Druid draining had been one of the reasons the race had been driven to almost extinction and why they hid away from the world now.

Lothiriel squinted her eyes at the horizon where she could see a row of people on horseback riding towards them. Out in front was clearly a woman, her hair flying behind her as her horse sped towards them.

"I'm going to assume that is Eowyn riding out in front?" Lothiriel asked turning her head toward Faramir but it was no use, Faramir's eyes were already firmly fixed on the fair woman and his face has sagged into a lovesick stupor. Lothiriel just giggled and looked back to the group.

Coming up beside the fair woman was another rider but built far too large to be female. No, this rider was most certainly a man. They slowed to a fast trot and Lothiriel could see the man's features better. He was large, there was no mistaking that, and he sat with an air that could only suggest royalty. The setting sun shone from his blonde hair and she could see a very neatly groomed facial hair.

"I'm going to assume that is her brother riding alongside?" She asked and Faramir nodded.

"Yes, that is Eomer, King of Rohan after his uncle's passing at Pelenor Fields" He said. Lothiriel felt a stab in her heart for the Rohan siblings. She knew the fear she felt as her father and brothers rode off to war, she couldn't imagine the pain she would have felt had they not returned to her.

In what felt like seconds, the Rohan party where only meters away from the cousins and Faramir rode ahead to greet his bride. Lothiriel stayed behind politely allowing the couple their reunion but she could sense someone's eyes upon her.

From beside Eowyn, Eomer allowed his eyes to take in the beauty that was across from him. Her long dark hair fell gently over her shoulders and her blue green eyes shone brightly in the setting sun, eyes that were slightly almond shaped and lined by long dark lashes. His chest suddenly tightened when she looked up and straight into his eyes. With a confidence he had never seen in a woman her age, she pushed her horse forward and addressed him directly.

"Since I can see that my cousin is currently absorbed in other matters I will have to do the introduction" she said sweetly, her horse riding up alongside his own and her leg almost touching his. "I am Lothiriel, Daughter of Prince Imrahil" Eomer quickly shook himself out of his stupor and took her hand gently.

"I am Eomer of Rohan" He said before gently pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Lothiriel gave him a teasing smile.

"Should that not be King Eomer of Rohan?" She asked, noticing how he blushed lightly, "Do not worry, I also find these official titles quite tiring. I was not born 'my lady' yet people insist on calling me such"

"Come along you two, we'll never get back before darkness at this rate" Faramir called and Lothiriel suddenly realised that the group had started moving without them.

"I must confess my ignorance, I have heard much of the city by the sea but have never once visited" Eomer said as they rode alongside one another. Lothiriel smiled warmly at him.

"Well then I will have to educate you. I must confess to hearing much about Rohan but also have never visited, I cannot imagine what it would be like to be so far from the sea" She said and Eomer laughed.

"I'd call this a good match then, you will educate me on Dol Amroth and I will educate you on Rohan. Eowyn will also of course" He said.

"I'm sure I will get along famously with her whenever I get the chance to actually talk to her" Lothiriel giggled and Eomer nodded in agreement.

"Yes I fear you two would stir up plenty of trouble"

* * *

Just as the darkness had begun to fall over Dol Amroth and the party entered the castle only to be met with a pacing Prince Imrahil. Lothiriel allowed her face to fall when her father locked eyes with her, she could almost feel her last inches of freedom slipping away.

"Lothiriel!" He barked as she dismounted and handed her horses reins to a steward, "When on earth have you been! Have you any idea how worried I have been? I thought someone had taken you!" He shouted and Lothiriel flinched physically in response.

"I thought you told Faramir that he could accompany me?" she said looking to her cousin who looked more than a little guilty.

"I confess uncle; I was the one who told Lothiriel I had your permission. We only rode out to meet the Rohan party" He said. Prince Imrahil's face changed immediately when he realised that Eomer and his group were standing in front of him.

"My Lord Eomer, Please forgive my outburst. I have been worried sick not knowing where my only daughter was" He said and Eomer simply waved his hand in dismissal.

"Do not think on it friend, It is perfectly understandable" He said lightly. Imrahil turned back to Lothiriel.

"Lothiriel you know the reasons for these restrictions! You can never be too careful" he hissed, "Go inside and I will speak with you later" The group watched as the young princess sighed and without as much as a word walked into the building, only two of them knowing the reason for Imrahil's anger.

The great ballroom of Dol Amroth was packed. Music was playing and the wine was flowing in unspeakable volumes. From where she stood off to the side, Lothiriel could see her brothers gliding across the dance floor, Elphir with his wife, Amrothos and Erchirion with a number of partners. Not that they were ever short an attractive lady looking to dance with a prince. Faramir was standing talking with her father but there was no sign of his new love that she had heard so much about and she had to admit she was a little disappointed. Talking to someone like Eowyn would have helped move along this dull evening.

Across the room she spotted King Eomer, surrounded by women but looking extremely uncomfortable. She could understand why, half of these women only cared of his crown. It was a horrible display and Lothiriel felt like she should go over and save him.

"My lady princess, the moonlight pales in comparison to your beauty" A man's high pitched, sleazy voice sounded from her left side. A thin man with slicked back, short, dark hair was making his way towards her. He was only slightly taller than her but certainly not foreboding by a long shot and his clothes seemed to hang on his frame. She plastered on her most polite smile.

"Lord Bellamy, I did not realise they were allowing anyone with a title to attend tonight" She quipped, hoping that he would take the hint and leave her alone to people watch once more.

"I am here under the express invitation of your Father" He simpered, "He asked for me personally" Lothiriel highly doubted that fact. She knew her Father only paid attention to certain individuals and this sleazy little man was not one of them.

'I should go and ask her to dance', Eomer thought to himself as the women continued to surround him, asking in inane questions about horses and other things he was almost certain they didn't really care about. If he was going to take a queen, it would certainly not be any of these women. He was watching Lothiriel leaning against the wall near the doors; she had a content smile on her face. Seemingly happy to watch the festivities, it was refreshing to see. He frowned, watching as a rather pathetic looking man approached her. The smile slid from her face and her arms crossed over her chest, clearly, she was not happy to have him so near.

"You're father has promised a dance" Bellamy said in his usual nasal tone and Lothiriel wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Well then my lord, I suggest you go and meet him" She smiled coldly, "It is very rude to keep someone waiting. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She pushed herself off the wall and made her way from the hall, leaving an irate looking Lord Bellamy standing alone. Eomer sighed from his spot across the room. There went his possible salvation for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Lothiriel sighed in discontent as she wandered the halls of the Dol Amroth palace, her bare feet padding gently on the marble floors. Darkness had swallowed the last of the light and she was sure that by now her Family and the Rohan visitors were sitting swapping war stories and other things that did not interest her. She was also certain that Lord Bellamy still remained and she did not want to be around him for longer than she had to be.

The moonlight shone down on the small garden illuminating the figure that sat on one of the stone benches. Lothiriel guessed that the woman must have been from Rohan, she had never seen someone with hair so light. Tentatively, she stood back against the doorway, unsure if she should break the woman's privacy and calm but her boredom overtook her and she was happy to find a possible companion for the night.

"It is unusual to find someone out here so late" Lothiriel said lightly, making her way into the garden. The woman quickly spun her head around, her eyes wide and startled at the sudden intrusion but she quickly softened.

"I am sorry, I didn't realise this was a private garden" Eowyn said but Lothiriel gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's no trouble. I seem to be the only person that uses these gardens anymore, it's nice to see someone else enjoying the beauty" She said, suddenly the woman's face lit up.

"I have heard so much about you Lothiriel" Lothiriel sat down on the stone bench next to her. "He speaks so highly of you, of all of you really"

"And I have heard so much about you, the mysterious fair angel that has stolen his heart" She teased mildly and Eowyn blushed, casting her eyes downward. "I have to ask, what are you doing out here by yourself? I would have thought you would have been spending time with Faramir or at least with your Brother"

"The company that seemed to follow me around the hall began to get rather stifling" She laughed and Lothiriel joined in. She could imagine them all sitting around, the ale swimming in their heads, it was not the most desirable place for a woman to be.

"In that case, I am very glad I found you" She said with a smile, "Now at least I have someone that I can talk to, at least until you return home" Eowyn nodded in agreement.

"I have been very much looking forward to it, I have heard so much about you. Faramir swears that we should have been twins" The thought once again made Lothiriel laugh.

They sat in the moonlight discussing many things from Eowyn's upcoming wedding to their roles in the Ring wars. Lothiriel sat in complete rapture hearing Eowyn's tale of riding off into battle, oh how she longed to have such an adventure, such freedom.

"If only I could have had such excitement in my life" She sighed, "I am constantly kept within the walls. Apparently for my own protection" She sighed, her face dropping and her eyes shining. Eowyn looked puzzled.

"What? Always kept behind the boundaries? Why ever would your Father do that?" She asked. Lothiriel longed to tell her the real reason; she longed to tell anyone who wasn't a member of her close family the reason but it was not meant to be. Although she knew in her heart that she could trust Eowyn, she had only met the woman that night and who knew how she would react.

"Never mind, tomorrow I will insist to Imrahil that you come riding with myself and my brother tomorrow. I doubt he will be able to refuse" She winked and Lothiriel grinned at the thought, excitement rising in her stomach. A great bell suddenly rang out and Eowyn looked all around her while Lothiriel sighed.

"Changing of the guard, it's very late" She said standing up, "If we are to ride in the morning then we should retire" She said with a smile and Eowyn nodded in agreement, following Lothiriel back into the palace. As the two ladies walked together, they were met with Prince Imrahil, Amrothos and Eomer.

"Ah I see you two have already met, I was just saying to Eomer how we should set up an introduction" Imrahil smiled warmly. Lothiriel beamed at him.

"Father, Eowyn has invited me out on a morning ride with her and King Eomer. May I have your permission to go with them?" She asked, her most hopeful and sweet smile on her face. Imrahil suddenly gave her a stern look.

"My dear, you forget that Gandalf is arriving tomorrow for his monthly visit. It would be very rude of you to miss your lesson when he comes specially" He said, his eye hard and pleading. Eomer frowned but said nothing, watching the smile slide from Lothiriel's face. His curiosity was sparked about these lessons that Imrahil spoke of but he did not want to come across as rude by asking about them.

"Well I would not mind joining you..." Eowyn began but was quickly cut off by Lothiriel herself.

"No! No, do not trouble yourself with my own boring tuition. You go and enjoy your day and I will see you in the evening" She said, a sigh at the edge of her voice. Eomer could see the disappointment all over her face and make a quick decision to intervene on her behalf.

"Well tomorrow may be out of the question but I insist that Lothiriel join us on a ride at least once during our visit" he said, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction and pride at seeing her eyes light up the way they did. There was no chance that Imrahil would say no, for fear of insulting his guests. Imrahil was silent for a moment but then quickly spoke.

"Of course Eomer, it is a shame that tomorrow will be out of the question. I doubt we shall even see Lothiriel until our evening meal" he said and Lothiriel rolled her eyes in light defiance, clearly unimpressed at the thought.

"Wonderful, then it is settled" He said with a smile and a wink towards Lothiriel that made her heart jump. "Well ladies, I bid you good night and hope you sleep well"

With a short bow both Eomer and Imrahil excused themselves leaving Lothiriel to walk Eowyn to her room and bid her goodnight before retiring to her own room. She would need her rest for the day ahead.

* * *

The first thing that Eomer noticed was that the Princess was not present at breakfast. Her usual spot between Elphir and Amrothos sat empty, no food even offered the hope that she would be dining with them. He couldn't deny he was disappointed. She brought a sense of laughter to any group that she was with, a sense of fun that seemed to be trampled by her father.

That was another thing that disturbed Eomer; there was something that was not right about Imrahil's behaviour. It was obvious that he loved his youngest daughter but the lengths he went in order to protect his youngest child bordered on madness. He also wondered about this lesson that she was having with Gandalf of all people. It had to be something very important in order for the old wizard to come personally.

"My lord Eomer, you have barely touched your food" Lady Marabeth whined and he did his best to hide his distaste for the woman by pasting on a very false smile. "Would you like me to get you something else?"

"No, no thank you, I am simply not very hungry" He said politely then proceeded to pushing his food around his plate once again.

"Who is that insufferable women?" Eowyn hissed to Faramir as they sat side by side. Faramir only hid his laugh.

"That is Lady Marabeth, one of the women of the court" He whispered, "She made sure that she would be resident for your brother coming. Loves anything with a crown, but do not worry my dear, It seems Eomer can see right through her" He said and Eowyn nodded. Eomer was no fool; he'd seem plenty of women such as Marabeth.

"It is such a shame that they Lady Lothiriel could not join us for our morning meal" The woman continued. Imrahil gave her a polite but stiff smile while the others simply mumbled in agreement, trying as much as they could to avoid direct conversation with the woman. "I do dote on her so; she certainly makes court a livelier affair!" She said with a hint of humour. Imrahil once again said nothing.

"What is it that she will be studying all day long my lord?" She asked and Imrahil's gaze shot up from his plate to the woman. His eyes hard, commanding her to stop with the questions.

"The normal things that any master would be teaching my dear, however, Gandalf can only spare one day a month to visit so I'm afraid the lessons take up the whole day" He said, the polite smile returning to his face as his answer clearly silenced Lady Marabeth who went back to her meal.

* * *

His morning meetings had finished early and it was only mid-day by the time Eomer had been given leave to enjoy the day how he wished. Eowyn and Faramir were spending time together out on a ride and he did not wish to be the third wheel, they deserved to have some alone time.

He sighed walking through the halls trying to decide how to spend his time. It was a shame that Lothiriel had been completely monopolised for the day, he would have very much liked to spend more time in her company. There was something about her manner that put him at ease. She did not seem to treat him like Eomer King but just Eomer as himself.

"You've come along remarkably my dear" He heard a familiar voice echo, "I am very impressed considering you have not had the tuition that you needed" Eomer began to move along the hallway closer to the door where the voices were coming from.

"I think you are a wonderful teacher Gandalf" A lighter, more feminine voice said with a smile in her voice. Eomer allowed his own smile to creep onto his face, hidden at the side of the door. He leaned forward a peered through the tiny gap. There stood Gandalf in his normal white robes, staff in hand and his face smiling gratefully at Lothiriel who stood leaning on a great wooden desk.

"Yes well, I may do better if my student did not come to my teachings so worn out" He said and Lothiriel looked puzzled. Gandalf walked closed to examine her face closely. "You're very pale my dear..."

"I've always been pale..." She began to protests but Gandalf cut her sentence short with the swing of a hand.

"Tell me, have you been going outside often?" The princess shrugged.

"Into the gardens I suppose" She said but Gandalf shook his head.

"I mean really outside, into the countryside, down by the beach, outside these walls" Lothiriel took in a deep steadying breath, her gaze going to the window.

"No" Was her simple but flat answer. Gandalf sighed and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I will speak with your father, once again" He added with annoyance, "It is not healthy for you to be kept inside for too long. I told him this about your Mother and he didn't listen"

Eomer bent forward to hear more, his whole body shifting forward but in his haste knocking the door open. The door swung only a tiny amount on its hinges but the squeaking sound was enough for Gandalf to hear. Eomer was amazed it had taken the Wizard so long to know of his presence but then, maybe Gandalf had always known he was standing there.

"It is very impolite to eavesdrop, Eomer King of Rohan" He said with some amusement in his voice and a smile on his face. However Lothiriel turned her gaze to him and looked positively startled. Eomer shuffled into the room in a manner of a small child that had been caught stealing sweets but Gandalf walked towards him, arms out stretched.

"Eomer my Lad, how do you fare?" He said as they shared a friendly hug. After they pulled apart Eomer did not feel so sheepish.

"I am well my friend, it has been too long" He said to the old Wizard as Lothiriel just sat watching the encounter between old friends.

"It has indeed but I am afraid certain tasks have been unavoidable. As you know, there is still work to be done" he said sadly, something that Eomer knew all too well was the work that was still to be finished cleaning up after the great Ring wars.

"Now Eomer what I am about to ask you is very important and I want the truth" He said mildly and Lothiriel noticed the look of minor insult that Gandalf thought Eomer would lie but the King nodded none the less.

"How much did you hear while standing at the door?" He asked. Eomer thought for a moment about what he did hear, nothing incriminating he did not think.

"I heard you discuss the Princess' need to be outside of the palace more often" He said, "Nothing more I swear"

Both Gandalf and Lothiriel visibly relaxed at his worlds and Gandalf clapped him on the back.

"Well then that is alright, I really should remember to shut that door properly next time we meet my dear" He said with another smile. Lothiriel liked it when Gandalf smiled; it made her feel like there was someone else that was in on her little jokes.

"I had only wished to see if the Princess would mind escorting me around the gardens, it is such a lovely day after all" He said, his eyes softening on Lothiriel. She turned to Gandalf hopefully, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"By all means, the princess could do with some air and I myself need to speak with your Father my dear" He said, making a move towards the door. "I trust he shall be in his private study?" Lothiriel nodded with enthusiasm. Gandalf moved towards the door but suddenly turned around back towards Lothiriel.

"Oh and my dear, I have left a trunk in your room. I hope the pieces are to your liking" With one last smile and a nod towards Eomer he shuffled from the room, his robes sweeping across the floor in its usual fashion. Lothiriel grinned, knowing exactly what the trunk would contain while Eomer was politely bemused by the conversation that he really knew nothing about. He moved towards her and offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Imrahil, I have told you so many times before" Gandalf said in a gentle but stern voice, "You cannot keep her caged this way. It is not good for her" Imrahil stood gazing out of his window down onto the gardens while Gandalf stood a little way behind him, the safety of his private study masking whatever they could discuss.

"I am aware of that Gandalf but you do not know Lothiriel the way that I do" He sighed, "If I give her an inch then she will take miles and miles. You know as well as I do how dangerous it is out there for people such as my daughter"

"She has learned to control her abilities, far more than I could ever have expected" He walked towards Imrahil, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You need to trust her. You must not let your fears dictate your actions"

They both gazed out of the window towards the gardens when something interesting caught Gandalf's eye. There on grass sat two figures in the afternoon sun, one with blond hair and one with jet black. Even from their position a few floors up from the ground he could see them both smiling as they spoke, clearly Lothiriel had said something that amused Eomer as his laugh could be heard ringing among the trees. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it as they stood together in the room he had taught in.

"You must let go my friend" He said softly, "Soon she will leave you one way or another..." He trailed off while Imrahil followed his eye line to the couple sitting together. He scoffed.

"Gandalf, do not be ridiculous! My daughter is not even two and twenty. She is far too young to be married!" He exclaimed moving away from the window. Gandalf felt pity for his friend. The death of his wife was hard on him and every day he saw more of the same spirit and defiance in his daughter. It scared him half to death.

"Oh Imrahil, you know as well as I do there have been younger brides and you cannot be as blind as to what is occurring in front of your very eyes! I believe that Eomer would be perfect for her, far better than half of the other men all trying for her hand."

"I do believe you my old friend" Imrahil sighed. He watched how his daughters face lit up when she laughed, how at ease she was. Truly she was no longer the little girl that he constantly saw in her. She was a woman now.

* * *

"I trust your lessons were not too boring?" Eomer asked lightly as they sat themselves down on the warm grass near the shade of a tree. Lothiriel shook her head.

"Quite the opposite!" She exclaimed, "When Gandalf pays a visit, it is one of the only times I am permitted to be myself"

"And why is that?" He asked. Lothiriel paused for a moment, her Fathers words ringing in her head of telling nobody of her true talents.

"I believe I have too much of my Mother in me for his tastes" She said with a smile, it was the only way she could have put it for now. "I'm too practical. I prefer going out and getting my hands dirty than sitting in a boring court or sewing. In fact, never ask me to sew anything for you. I'm truly terrible at it!" Eomer laughed out loud and nodded.

"I will remember that. You and my sister are extremely alike in so many ways" He said fondly and Lothiriel smiled at the thought.

"You're sister is wonderful, she is a good match for Faramir. They both deserve happiness after such hard times" Eomer nodded in agreement. He wouldn't see his sister with a better man.

"I give them my blessing completely, although I have to admit, it will be lonely without Eowyn there with me in Edoras" He said sadly.

"Well you have some months before the wedding. I believe you should make the most of them with her" She said with warmth. Eomer sighed and shifted his weight slightly closer to her. She looked so fragile against his well built frame; he was worried he might break her but the way she gazed into his eyes made him see something, some kind of spark hidden away.

"So why did Gandalf insist you spend more time out of doors?" he inquired, changing the subject. Lothiriel shrugged.

"Anyone can benefit from fresh air and nature. I think he would give such advice to anyone" Eomer narrowed his eyes; he knew she was hiding something but he just didn't know what. He had to admit, he could see a difference in her already. Colour returned to her cheeks and she seemed to have more energy.

"Ah yes, but he mentioned you especially. I was simply curious to know why" He said lightly. Lothiriel smiled sadly at him, her arm pressed against his and the warmth of his body radiating onto hers.

"Oh Eomer, if only I could tell you..." He sat a little more upright, leaning his head in towards her own and his face suddenly serious.

"Lothiriel, you can tell me anything" he said softly as she gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He was completely intoxicating, just being so close to him was making her dizzy.

"Eomer, I truly wish that I could..." She said quietly, his face inches away from hers. It was useless to fight the inevitable and Valar if she wasn't willing.

"Lothiriel!" A shout suddenly came from the garden gates and Eowyn and Faramir were walking towards them. Lothiriel turned back to look back at Eomer, a scowl on his face and she couldn't help but giggle at him. Slowly his scowl softened at her smile and she pulled herself up from beside him.

"I did not realise your lesson had ended early" Eowyn said; "I'm glad to see you've been enjoying my brother's company" Lothiriel nodded.

"Yes, it has been a wonderful afternoon" She quipped and Eowyn raised an eyebrow.

"We were wondering if you two would like to join us in walking to our pre dinner drinks" Faramir asked. Lothiriel nodded happily, taking her cousins arm while Eowyn took Eomer's.

"Wonderful timing, dear sister" He muttered to her under his breath. Eowyn continued to smile.

"You have been here two days Eomer and she is under the constant watch of her father" She hissed back, "If you are serious about pursuing this match then there will be a time and a place"

* * *

Eowyn watched carefully from her place at the dinner table. Prince Imrahil seemed to be in good spirits, far more likely to agree to her proposal. She also watched her brother with a smile; he had hardly taken his eyes away from the dark haired princess, let alone touched any of his food. Very unlike Eomer. Lord Bellamy also sat at the table, but he was not gazing at the Princess with admiration, no he was leering at her. It was disgusting. He was not even half the man that Eomer is.

"My Lord Imrahil" She spoke, her voice ringing above the chatter. "I was wondering if you would permit Lothiriel to join me in Edoras for the summer." She asked sweetly. "I will have so much to prepare what with my wedding coming up, I could really use her help"

Imrahil looked pensive for a moment but began to think on Gandalf's earlier words. Surely she would be safe in Rohan within the King's halls. He could already see how happy the thought was making her, she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Lady Eowyn, Of course I will discuss the matter with Lothiriel myself, and Eomer I trust you are alright with that arrangement?" Eomer wanted to shout and yell that it was the best thing that will happen to him all year but he decided against such an action.

"Of course, the Princess is welcome to stay as long as she wishes" He said, spluttering slightly and taking a sip of wine to clear his throat. Lord Bellamy sat quietly seething at the end of the table. It wasn't his place to say anything, not right now.

* * *

"And you are quite sure this is what you want to do?" Imrahil said to his daughter who had barely been able to keep the smile from her face since supper.

"Ada, you have no idea how happy this is making me" She gushed, "Freedom, a chance to see a new place, to meet new people..." She turned to face him from her place at the window. He gave her a sad smile.

"I am pleased that you are happy my dear." He sighed, "I'm afraid I've been an old fool for too long now. I have spent so long trying to protect my little girl, I failed to see what a wonderful woman she has grown into" He said, smiling down at her holding her shoulders gently.

"Ada, don't, you'll make me cry" She blushed, tears already forming in her eyes. Imrahil nodded.

"Now, I want you to write to me at least every few weeks, I want to know everything that you'll be doing!" he said, his voice full of laughter, "Remember to take the clothes that Gandalf gave you along with you!" He said and Lothiriel nodded. He stopped and suddenly gave her a serious look.

"What I am about to say, I want you to pay attention to carefully" he said slowly and Lothiriel nodded, "This is no longer my secret to hide. If you choose to tell someone, I want you to be sure that they deserve to know such a truth"

"I know; I promise I will be careful. Eomer will look after me I'm certain" She said lightly but Imrahil raised his eyebrow

"Oh I am certain that he will child"

* * *

"I hope you know that the task I'm giving you is extremely important" Lord Bellamy snivelled, "If my plans are to continue, I am going to need updates on the Princess constantly" A man sat in a chair across from him, the room only lit by a few candles.

"I understand sir, but what about our forces, there is not nearly enough for a full scale attack yet" he said but Bellamy brushed it off.

"That is none of your concern. By the time I am ready to strike I will be completely prepared" The man just nodded.

"But...what of the Princess? She is going to Rohan for the summer, how will you secure her hand?"

"Simple. I will play on Imrahil's biggest insecurities"


	3. Chapter 3

She had never felt so free in all her life as she rode along next to Eowyn, the sun shining down on her shoulders and face. She was even free to wear her black leather riding leggings, boots and simple leather jerkin. The only thing giving her away as a princess was the exceptional craftsmanship and the silver swan of Dol Amroth that had been embroidered onto the front. A set that was a gift from Gandalf.

"Lothi, I have question to ask you and I want you to be as truthful as possible" Eowyn said, their legs almost touching as the rode together but slightly further back from the group. Eowyn did not want certain people to hear this conversation.

"Of course, go ahead" Lothiriel motion on and Eowyn took in a deep steadying breath.

"How do you feel about my brother?" she asked. He face was serious but not stern. Lothiriel could tell it was simply out of fierce protectiveness. She sat in silence for a moment; the truth was she wasn't sure how she felt about Eomer.

"I feel...warm around him" She said, "I'm free to be myself. He makes me feel, oh I don't know, safe and protected and truthfully I really don't like it when he is not nearby and...Why are you looking at me that way?" She asked as Eowyn was positively beaming at her.

"It's nothing my friend, just confirming my suspicions is all" She said lightly and Lothiriel gave her an exasperated look.

"What suspicions? Would you please mind enlightening me?" She hissed and Eowyn laughed a hearty laugh and shook her head.

"Oh Lothi, you are so blind!" She said and continued to ride forward. With a confused frown, Lothiriel joined the rest of the party and spent the rest of the ride silent, pondering Eowyn's words.

Although they were barely a day's ride from Edoras, Eomer decided to save the horses and they were to make camp for the night. Within what seemed like moments, the Rohirrim had managed to erect a full camp site complete with raging fire in the centre. The smell of roasting meat filled Lothiriel's nose and she suddenly felt very hungry.

Dinner was very different to what she was used to. Whenever she was travelling with any of the Gondorrian group, the cooking was done by cooks and outside of a tent. The meal was then served to them as if they were still in a grand hall. This was a much more welcome and relaxed affair, everyone pitching in and sitting around the fire, ancient stories being told and songs being sung. She loved everything about it.

Eothain sat next to Eomer as they ate and he nudged his friend in the ribs, nodding towards where Lothiriel and Eowyn were laughing with some of the other men as they told the ladies stories.

"Our little princess seems to be getting along here very well. Truthfully I didn't think she'd be very comfortable camping at all the way we do" He said but Eomer shook his head.

"I didn't see any problems with that" he said, taking a swig of ale, "She isn't like most of the Gondorrian women I've come into contact with. She has an easy sense of humour and a spirit, I knew she would fit in just fine here" He said with a soft smile and Eothain stared at his king.

"Oh by the Valar, Eomer, I believe you are smitten" He said with a laugh, "Well I never thought I'd see the day..."

"Keep your voice down man!" Eomer hissed to his friend, "I am not smitten!" Eothain laughed once more.

"Ha! I don't believe a word of it. You stare at her constantly; you hang on her every syllable when she speaks to you and your eyes do that...puppy look. Honestly, as a friend I'm telling you, it's sickening!" He said in good humour and Eomer took another swig of his ale. Maybe Eothain was right. He had been so close to kissing her that day, if only Eowyn and Faramir had not interrupted, who knows what might have happened. He shook his head and went back to paying attention to his drink.

As the night began to get darker and slowly some of the men retired to their tents, Eowyn and Lothiriel were sitting alone staring at the stars. Lothiriel took in a deep breath, the words her father spoke in her head. She was certain Eowyn was someone that could be trusted with this, she was going to be Faramir's wife at any rate. She would have to know!

"Eowyn?" Lothiriel said quietly, leaning back on her hands to continue to stare at the sky.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have a secret that you couldn't tell anyone because you were afraid of the consequences?" The Rohan maiden almost laughed. Of course she had many that she was never able to tell, not until she met Faramir and they all came spilling out like an overflowing dam.

"I used to but I have become unburdened since our time of peace" She said lightly. Lothiriel nodded and sat up, steadying herself.

"I have something that I need to tell you, Eowyn, Something that I haven't been able to tell anyone for fear of what might happen" she said quietly, she couldn't be sure if they were completely alone.

"What is it?" The blond woman asked, her face etched with concern. Lothiriel looked around her and the moved back to look at Eowyn.

"I was born with very rare and unique talents. My mother passed it down to me; none of my brothers have it. Only me" she began with a shuddery breath. Slowly she pushed up the sleeve of her right arm to show the top of her shoulder. Eowyn's eyes widened at her friend as she stared at the mark.

"Lothi, is that what I think it is?" She said and the dark maiden nodded, "You're a druid?"

"Yes and that is the reason Gandalf comes to see me. He gives me guidance in managing my...talents" She said and Eowyn nodded, allowing the information to sink in.

"That is simply amazing, there are so few of you left. In fact, I didn't think there were any surviving druids, at least not one so young" She said. It was true, Lothiriel thought, the last druid she had heard of was well into their twilight years. Suddenly Lothiriel saw excitement all over Eowyn's face.

"Well, what kind of things can you do? I used to hear stories of the druids and their magical abilities to change shape and to control nature!" She said with her eyes wide like a child. Lothiriel laughed, not really knowing where to begin. She had never told anyone of what she could do or what she was.

"I...I can change into various forms. A wild cat, a bear, an eagle but it can change. I'm discovering new forms all the time" She said, almost laughing at Eowyn's astonished face. "I can sometimes control natural energy, but I have to confess, I'm not very good" She sighed, it was as if a huge weight had been removed from her shoulder.

"Oh Eowyn, you have no idea how much better it feels to tell a friend. It can be so hard to hide" She said sadly. Eowyn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her friend a loving smile.

Neither of them noticed the blond king that had left his tent for a stretch of leg, since he couldn't sleep. His curiosity got the better of him, and as quietly as he could, he snuck up to where he could hear them better, hugging the corner of the supply tent.

"Have you told Eomer yet?" Eowyn asked and Lothiriel shook her head. Eomer leaned closer since hearing his name.

"No. I so wanted to but I couldn't be sure about how he would react" She said sadly.

"Well what is the worst he would do? I know my brother, he may be pig headed but he is very understanding" she said kindly, "Not to mention, he thinks the world of you, why would something so small make him change his mind?" Eomer frowned. What on earth were they talking about? Was Lothiriel scared to show her true feelings to him?

"I'll need to think about it" She said softly, "And we should probably get some sleep! We arrive in Edoras tomorrow"

Quickly Eomer shuffled around the back of the tents to his own tent, his mind even more confused than when he had set out on his walk.

* * *

"And this shall be your room" Eowyn said, opening the doors to a beautiful chamber than Lothiriel could call her own for the next 3 months. The bed in the middle was surrounded by 4 posts that had all been carved with care and the dark green velvet throw matched the rich surroundings perfectly.

"It's beautiful" Lothiriel gushed and Eowyn smiled.

"I'm glad that this is to your liking. Do feel free to personalise it while you stay, I don't want you to become homesick"

"Oh I think I have seen enough of my home for a while. The change is doing me good already, I can feel it" She grinned as her trunks were brought in and she began to place small items on her dresser table, she was beginning to feel more at home already. Lothiriel had not even noticed that Eowyn had gone to arrange her own room and soon she found herself standing in the middle of her very own room in the great golden hall.

"You're a fast worker" A familiar voice startled her, "Barely here and you've already personalised the room. I trust you'll be comfortable here?" She spun around to face him, her hair flying behind her.

"Yes! Thank you, I started organising my things and before I knew it I couldn't stop!" She said blushing, "I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all" he smiled, walking into the room, "Your comfort is the highest priority"

She suddenly took in his appearance. Not that he had ever been scruffy in Dol Amroth but suddenly she was seeing him in his own environment, clearly more relaxed, and in normal royal clothes of dark green and gold. It was quite a sight and she almost forgot to breathe.

"I wanted to know if you would accompany me around Edoras. Since you've never been here before I thought I would give you a personal tour" he said softly.

'Breathe Lothi breathe!' She shouted mentally to herself.

"That would be wonderful" She answered, still slightly breathless, "Give me a moment to change and I will come and meet you" He gave her a smile and nod before leaving her alone in the room. As the door closed her legs finally gave out from under her and she sat herself down on the chair next to her dresser table.

* * *

"Why Eomer, I believe this is the first time I've seen you nervous" Eothain quipped with a smile, biting into his apple while Eomer paced back and forth through his study.

"That was too forward, she's only been here not even half a day!" he scolded himself while Eothain just watched in amusement.

"Eomer, she agreed to it! You need to calm down; stress is not good for you!" He said and Eomer scowled at him.

"I am not stressed! I am....conflicted" he said, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Eothain sat forward in his chair. "I am not used to feeling so strained around a woman"

"Eomer, She is not like the local tavern girls that you could have your way with when you were Marshal" Eothain said seriously, "She is a Princess"

"Do you think I don't know that? I'm fully aware I can't just throw my title at her. I wouldn't, but what do I do? What Do I offer?" Eothain shrugged.

"You offer her anything that she was not getting back in Dol Amroth" He said evenly and Eomer nodded in thought. He had the perfect idea.

* * *

"Oh Eowyn, I'm terrified! What do I say? What do I do? I can't even speak your language!" Lothiriel stressed as Eowyn pulled the top half of her hair back, weaving s few wild flowers threw the knot.

"You need to calm down! Do you not remember this is the same man that you met back in Dol Amroth, and talking to him will be easier this time because he is at ease. Believe me; Eomer is far more comfortable at being himself when he is home!" Eowyn said as she finished off her hair.

"You know, I blame you for this!" Lothiriel exclaimed, "You made me start to think about how I felt about him!"

"Well someone had to, I'm not about to have you dance around each other for months on end! I simply do not have the patience to watch such a display!" She said plainly. Lothiriel sat quietly; she knew that Eowyn was right. They're both stubborn enough.

"Now, I think you're almost done" She said lightly, "You'll be wanting to wear a cape, it may be sunny but there is a still a chill in the wind" She said, moving over towards the bed where a plain package lay. "I think this will match nicely"

Tentatively, Lothiriel took the package from Eowyn and opened the paper. Inside laid a piece of fabric that when she opened out was a cape of dark green velvet and gold trim. On the back was the golden Horse of Rohan.

"Eowyn, it's stunning. I can accept such a gift!" She exclaimed and Eowyn shook her head.

"It is a gift to welcome you to our home and I believe it would warm Eomer to see you wear it on your first outing with him"

Eowyn was right; it matched her jade green dress perfectly. Normally she was so used to wearing the Blues and Silvers of Dol Amroth. 'I might have to get used to seeing myself in these colours' she thought to herself with a smile.

Slowly they made their way down the hall towards where Eomer and Eothain were standing talking, completely oblivious to the two women until they were announced. He didn't know what to say, the vision in front of him sucked any words he could have said straight from his mouth and it was only getting worse as she gazed at him with those eyes of hers.

"I'm ready to leave my lord, if you are?" She said. All Eomer could muster was a shaky agreement and with an arm around her shoulder he lead the way out, leaving Eothain and Eowyn standing together.

"She looks like a queen doesn't she?" Eothain said and Eowyn smiled.

"She looks like a Rohirrim"

* * *

"Eomer, where are we going? I thought we were taking a tour of Edoras" Lothiriel asked, unable to push the nervous feeling in her stomach down. As they left the golden hall they were met with a guard holding Firefoot and she was promptly put up onto the horse, Eomer holding her steady around her waist. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her, the blindfold however, did.

"You shall see, don't worry"

"Oh I'm not worried" She lied, hoping that her voice didn't betray her nerves. Not that she minded too much where she was, held tightly against Eomer's warm chest, his heartbeat against her back. It was soothing. The breeze began to pick up and she knew that they were higher up now.

She felt Firefoot come to a stop and Eomer moved from behind her before carefully helping her down from the horse, no easy task when she was blind. He stood behind her, holding her close to his body to be sure that she was not cold.

"Alright, we're here" He said gently. Lothiriel smiled lightly.

"Wonderful...where is 'here' exactly" She asked.

"Well I was thinking that since you never really got to go anywhere in Dol Amroth other than around the hold, that you will have never seen a view like this" He said and suddenly her blindfold was taken off.

She squinted for a moment in the light before everything came into focus. They were standing on a hill high above Edoras, looking down over almost all of Rohan. She felt like she could see for miles, the rolling plains, the rivers, even the other small villages dotted around the place. All of it was bathed in the orange glow of the gently setting sun. All pinks and mauves. He was right; she had never seen a view like it.

"It...it's amazing" She stuttered at a loss for her words and Suddenly she felt the need to sit herself down and take it all in, Eomer sitting down next to her.

"So you like it then?" He asked meekly, feeling like a schoolboy again. She beamed at him, moving herself closer to his body.

"Eomer, Rohan is beautiful" She said softly, "I can see why you hate to leave it so often"

His heart was thudding in his chest, he was terrified of what he was about to say. Give him a back of blood thirsty Orcs any day over a beautiful woman that he wanted to be by his side until the day he died. She had the ability to make him the happiest man alive or to cut him to ribbons.

"Its beauty is nothing compared to you" He said and she turned her head to face him. She was shocked at how up front he was, but it wasn't unwelcome. She was pleased that he at least had the courage to hurry the process along. She blushed.

"You flatter me too much" She said lightly, she couldn't even feel herself moving closer to him or his weight leaning onto hers. She was lost in it all; this time there was no distractions to pull one another away. He was not a king and she was not a princess. They were two people, plainly, in love with one another.

He was so gentle at first as his lips touched hers, as if he was afraid that she would break under his gentle touch. It was Lothiriel that deepened their kiss, pushing herself up as his arms caught her around the waist, holding her small frame close to his body like a lifeline. Her hands held him close behind his neck, her forehead resting on his once they had pulled apart for air.

"Marry me?" He asked simply, his voice rough. Lothiriel smiled down at him.

"A thousand times yes!" She beamed and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips again.

"I will send word tomorrow to your Father. I do not see him opposing the match" Eomer said lightly but Lothiriel shook her head.

"No! As soon as my Father agrees to the match I will be taken back to Dol Amroth for the rest of our engagement!" She exclaimed, "At least give it, a few weeks. To allow us to spend some time together" He knew she was right, as was the way in Gondor. All he wanted to do was announce to the world that she was to be his wife. For now, it would just have to be between them.

* * *

He knew that she was already in Rohan; a messenger had arrived to inform Imrahil of her safety and happiness. It made him sick to think of such a beautiful creature in such a barren and uncivilised place. To him the horse lords were nothing but a bunch of barbarians, unfit to even much out his horses stable.

With a growl and an undignified stomp, Lord Bellamy slammed his way into his home. He had seen the way she had been looking at Eomer King, the man had been returning the same gaze and it was unthinkable if he was too late. No, he would have to work quickly indeed if his plan was to continue. There was suddenly a hard knock at his door and he manically spun his head towards the noise.

"Who goes there?" He hissed, moving towards the door.

"It's Jasper! Let me in!" Bellamy unlocked his door, allowing the other man entrance but slammed the door behind him and locked it again.

"Well? Will they fight?" Bellamy asked, his voice high an urgent. Jasper was not normally the kind of man that Bellamy would ever have been in contact with but desperate times called for desperate measures. Once he had his bargaining chip and complete power, there would be no need for him.

"They will my lord; you have offered them a very attractive prize!" He wheezed and Bellamy did his best to hide his sneer. "What shall I tell the men?"

"I shall go and visit her father tomorrow. Tell them to be ready to move at a moment's notice" He said, his brow knitted in concentration. "I will need the Princess here in the city before I strike"

"What of the Rohan king? And King Ellesar? Surely they will not stand by and allow this to happen without a fight?" He said. Bellamy nodded. It was something he had already been thinking about.

"Never you mind about that! Just tell the men to be ready on my mark!"

* * *

"So, how did you enjoy your outing this afternoon?" Eowyn asked, a smile gracing her features. Lothiriel smiled back. She knew that Eowyn already had an inclination of what had happened. She had seen it all over her brother's goofy grin as he left Lothiriel to her room.

"It was beautiful. Honestly, I could stay here forever Eowyn" She beamed, brushing out her long hair until it began to shine.

"From what I have heard you already have agreed to it" The fair woman quipped and Lothiriel turned to face her.

"How do you know that much information?" Her mouth hung open like a trapdoor and Eowyn gently tapped her on the chin.

"Honestly Lothiriel, it was so obvious!" She laughed, "Truthfully, I have never seem Eomer so happy. It is certainly thanks to you!" Lothiriel blushed and turned back to her mirror.

"He makes me feel...oh Eowyn, I don't even know how to describe it!" She gushed and the other woman simply laughed. She knew the feeling all too well.

"I only ask that you treat him well. He will certainly look after you!" She said pulling out dresses for Lothiriel to try. "Are you going to announce it tonight?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "That is, if we told my Father he would be outraged that he was not asked first and then I would be taken back to Dol Amroth until the wedding. We are waiting so that we may spend time together...and so I may spend time with you also!" She said and Eowyn simply smiled.

"I see your point. Now quickly get dressed" she said throwing dresses on the bed, "We shall be late for Dinner and you must look your best for your future husband" Lothiriel laughed. She liked the sound of that.

Dinner in Meduseld was not nearly as over the top as in Dol Amroth. It was civil yes but had a much warmer atmosphere. Eomer of course sat at the head of the table while Faramir sat at the corner between him and Lothiriel. It was a good thing, although Eomer had protested. She didn't want to give away anything too soon. Next to Lothiriel sat Eowyn and Eothain among others who joined them at the table. The meal was a happy lively affair with various stories being passed around the table and occasional stolen glances and smiles being shared.

"I heard a fascinating story once from the very shores of our guest's home!" Eothain said taking a good sip of his wine, a jolly smile on his face. Lothiriel perked with interest.

"Really? Do go on sir. I may be able to say if you're telling the story properly" Lothiriel teased and he grinned at the challenge.

"You all know of the ancient stories of the wielders of nature? The druids!" He exclaimed. Even with her heart pounding in her chest, Lothiriel was sure to keep her face a mask of amusement and interest. "Well the stories go that the blood runs through the Dol Amroth royal family! That Queen Alexstraza herself was one of them!" He said with an astonished laugh. Lothiriel gripped Eowyn's hand under the table and Faramir remained very quiet.

"Ha! If only my friend, It certainly would have made growing up a little more interesting" Lothiriel laughed, forcing her voice to remain even. The others at the table laughed at the thought.

"But aren't those stories of draining simply terrible?" Gamling spoke up, "The idea of someone being bled out simply for the properties of their blood" Lothiriel held her gaze to her plate, her stomach starting to lurch. The rich wine sauce over her meat suddenly less appealing than it was two minutes ago.

"No wonder they are all but a dead race! Nobody has seen one in centuries!" Eothain exclaimed, "See now what they did wrong is to drain the creature completely. The body can always produce more blood, so if I had been them I would have done it as needed"

"Wasn't it the Dunlending's that were a fan of that sport? They're only a day's ride or so away too, we better hide our Princess" Gamling added with a laugh.

By this point in the conversation Lothiriel was positively white; her stomach was churning and her heart crashing against her ribs with so much force she thought she may break. Her knuckles where white against the grip she had on Eowyn.

"Come Eothain that is really not a polite topic of conversation for a meal and with ladies present" Faramir said, his voice even but hard enough that the other man took the hint to stop. It was too late for Lothiriel.

"Excuse me!" She muttered pushing herself away from the table and rushing from the room without so much as a second look backwards. Eowyn also pushed herself from the table, claiming to be checking on the clearly upset princess. Eomer scowled at his friend and moved to leave the table but a hand on top of his stopped him.

"Leave them for a moment my friend, I'm sure Eowyn will take care of her" Faramir said quietly and he simply nodded in reply. The rest of the meal was spent mainly in silence.

"Lothi, Are you here?" Eowyn called out into the stables although she already knew the answer. She could hear the woman's frantic breathing. She walked further towards where the sounds were coming from, finding Lothiriel curled up with her knees against her chest.

"Lothiriel, do not pay attention to those fools. They know not what they speak of!" Eowyn said, bending down and putting her arms around the shaking girl.

"Druid drainers, so close by!" She exclaimed, "I have never given it a single thought that it could happen to me but it could! If someone found out what I was!"

"I don't suppose you told Eomer?" Eowyn asked and Lothiriel shook her head, "Well you're going to have to if you are to marry him!" She said, not unkindly, "If he is to be that Father of your children that may also be affected"

Lothiriel knew that she spoke the truth but how on earth could she tell him now, surely she would be seen as a liability. That her talents were nothing more than a genetic disease that could be passed onto any heirs that she would have. Eowyn scoffed at the idea.

"You clearly do not know Eomer as much as I thought you did, maybe it is a good thing you are getting to know each other" She huffed but calmed at the sight of her friend and offered her a hand up.

"I know that will not be your fate!" She said kindly, "Now, I think that you should go and rest. Think about how you will tell Eomer" and gently Lothiriel was lead from the stables back to her room.

* * *

"My lord, I request an audience with you" Prince Imrahil frowned but allowed Lord Bellamy entrance to his study none the less. Normally people knew not to disturb him when he was having a reflective period and a drink.

"What can I do for you Lord Bellamy?" He said, offering the man a drink that he happily accepted.

"If I may be so bold my Lord, I am worried about you" He said, his voice smooth as oil. Imrahil looked puzzled as he refilled his own cup. The happy flow of wine bringing his senses nice warmth.

"Whatever about Bellamy?" He scoffed.

"I have simply noticed that since the departure of your daughter, you have not been yourself" he said and Imrahil nodded.

"It is true; I miss her terribly and do worry greatly about her. I believe I am possibly regretting my decision to send her to Rohan" he said sadly, swirling the wine in his goblet.

"Ah well I think I have an offer that you may be interested in" He began, "I wish to secure the fair princess' hand in marriage my Lord" Imrahil said nothing but stared at him hard as if trying to work out if it was a joke or not.

"I believe I would be a good match for your daughter, I am of noble birth and would protect your daughter with my very life" His voice slicked over Imrahil like some kind of drug. Or maybe it was the wine.

"Go on..."

"And think about this my Lord, you would be forever close to your daughter, she would still be in Dol Amroth. Under your watchful eye, even under your roof if you so wished it!"

Lothiriel living in Dol Amroth for the rest of his days? He did like the sound of that. Never being separated from his beloved youngest child, able to see that her husband was treating her properly. Even when he was gone, Elphir and his wife would still remain in the palace and would certainly watch over her. He missed her greatly, his chest was a constant dull ache and he was beside himself with worry. Lord Bellamy's offer made perfect sense.

"Why Lord Bellamy, that is a wonderful idea!" He exclaimed, enjoying the thoughts more and more. Bellamy grinned.

"My Lord you do me the highest honour anybody in Middle Earth has ever given!" He gushed, pouring on the charm with ease. Imrahil stood up to shake his hand.

"Come by tomorrow morning and I will arrange the paper work to be set. I will also dispatch a messenger at once to Rohan to tell my daughter of the wonderful news!" Bellamy smiled. By tomorrow morning he would have his bargaining tool.


	4. Chapter 4

Lothiriel had not been able to sleep a wink since the goings on of the night before. She felt as if her mind was torn between the panics of having to confess to Eomer exactly what she was and the horror of being drained be it slowly or completely in one. Curse Eothain and his stupid topic of conversation!

Slowly she pulled her head from the pillow and sat up, blinking as the morning sun spilled through the window assaulting her eyes. Today she would tell him and if they were meant to be, if he really loved her as much as she hoped, he would accept it. But then what if he didn't? What if he couldn't handle the idea of having to protect such a burden? With a heavy frown she shook her head. Of course he wouldn't do such a thing. Suddenly there was a soft knock at her door.

"Good morning!" Eowyn said with an easy smile as she walked into the room, "I trust you slept well?" Lothiriel shook her head.

"Between thoughts of being bled to death and fears of baring my soul to Eomer, I hardly got a wink in" She huffed, shoving hair from her face.

"Honestly, the story about the Dunlendings is just a tale to frighten small children. Pay no mind to it!" Eowyn said, her hands on her hips. "Now, Eomer and Eothain are at the training grounds. That gives you at least another hour to prepare to face him and work out exactly what you will say" Lothiriel frowned.

"Do you not have a wedding to plan for? Or are you using my own relationship as a distraction?" She quipped and Eowyn threw a pillow at her.

"Lothiriel, I want to be certain that my Brother will be happy when I am gone" She said sadly, "I think it is only natural to want to be sure that he is cared for" She received a gentle smile in return.

"Let me get past today first" the dark haired maiden pulled herself from her bed and threw open one of her trunks, pulling out a plain cotton dress. It was simple in design, sleeveless and figure hugging to the waist where it flared slightly, finishing at her knees. Quickly she threw it on, barely giving Eowyn time to cover her eyes. When Eowyn turned back, Lothiriel was lacing the panels on the bodice.

"It is a lovely dress but…is it not rather plain?" Eowyn asked and Lothiriel gave her a grin.

"This is a very special dress and is made of very special fabric. All of the clothes from that trunk are" Her grin lit up her face, "It allows me to...change without ruining all of my clothes. Presents from Gandalf" Eowyn stared at her in wondering, taking in how something so ordinary could be so mystical.

"I dread to think how much they all must be worth. No wonder he made them look so plain. Why do you need to wear something as such today?" She asked and she was met with a wicked look.

"I am going to have a stretch of leg, spread my wings…quite literally" She giggled.

Eowyn couldn't believe the site in front of her eyes. It was as if the woman in front of her was being stretched and squashed, her hair shifting into black feathers, her nose hooking over her mouth and her feet turning to claws. As quickly as it had happened, Lothiriel as she knew her was gone and before her sat a huge Eagle, completely black with piercing blue green eyes.

"Oh my…I…Lothiriel?" She asked, kneeling down and reaching out with a shaky hand, terrified to touch the bird. "I cannot believe that I have seen this with my own eyes. Where will you go?"

The only sound Lothiriel made was a rather inelegant squawk that made Eowyn laugh in amazement.

"Well do not be long! Remember you have to talk to Eomer today" she continued to laugh, "I will go out and keep an eye for you!"

With the last word said Lothiriel opened her impressive wing span and with a few flaps left the ground and out of the window, Eowyn running out of the room to the front of the hall to go and watch her friend in the skies.

* * *

"Have you heard from Lothiriel this morning?" Eothain asked Eomer as they slowly walked back together from their training grounds, both tired, sweaty and wearing their simple leather training gear.

"No, Eowyn was going to speak with her this morning" He said and he stifled a yawn. He had been up half the night worrying about her since Eowyn had told him it was best to leave her until today.

"You know Eomer, as much as I think she is a lovely woman, you should maybe hold out for someone with a stronger stomach" he said, "I do not think that such a delicate Gondorrian princess would do well here" Eomer scowled at him.

"There was something else behind her behaviour. She is no delicate hot house flower, believe me" He said. Eothain sniffed.

"Perhaps I do judge too quickly, but still, she was as white as a sheet" He said. Eomer nodded in agreement, it was not the first impression that he had wanted to make in her first week in his home. They were close to the steps of Meduseld but Eothain suddenly paused, his eyes to the sky. Slowly he pulled his bow from his back.

"Eomer look at that!" he exclaimed and he pointed towards the sky. A huge black Eagle circled over the lower sections of Edoras. Eomer narrowed his eyes, his hand over his brow to block the sun. Sure enough it was an eagle and it was clearly centred in staying around the city.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Eothain said his voice excited, "It's huge and so rare!" Eomer laughed.

"You always were more of a hunter than me" He said, patting is friend on the back.

"Do you think I should bring it down? It would make a handsome addition to the great hall" he said. Eomer nodded.

"If you believe you can get a good shot from this distance then I challenge you bring it down" Eothain grinned, pulling an arrow from the quiver on his back.

It was so strange to know that it was Lothiriel that was keeping the city amused. Granted they had never seen an animal such as her, it made Eowyn laugh, they really had no idea. With a frown she realised she had lost sight of her friend and she began to make for the front of the great hall from her gardens. There were both there as she rounded the corner, but too far away for her to do anything.

"Eothain stop!" She screamed, sprinting towards then two men but it was too late. The arrow left the bow straight and true towards its target. A horrible screech came from the animal as the arrow tore through the top of the wing.

"Do not tell me you are suddenly a bird watcher Eowyn? I thought you enjoyed a good hunt just as much" he said, oblivious to the cause of Eowyn's panic. She suddenly grabbed him by the leather vest, her eyes cold and hard.

"Now you listen to me Eothain! I need you to go and fetch a healer this instant!" She snapped and the man gave her a confused nervous look.

"Eowyn, what has gotten into you?" Eomer asked but his sister was paying him no attention.

"Do no ask questions just do as I tell you!" She snapped and without a second look back she was running towards where the great bird had fallen out of the sky, Eomer on her heels.

* * *

Lothiriel had never felt pain like it; her whole shoulder was on fire. All she could do was concentrate on staying in her form, at least until she hit the ground. It would only have been worse to fall in her human form. She landed with a thud behind a set of stables and she was thankful that it was quiet as she changed back to her normal self. There was an arrow sticking from the front of her left shoulder and her white dress was now slowly staining red with blood.

Quickly she braced her left arm against her, covering her mouth with her right hand and she tried shuffling backwards, her hand muffling the cries of pain that escaped. In what felt like a lifetime she finally propped herself up against the back of the stable wall, not caring that she was muddy or that it was starting to rain. How stupid she had been! How on earth would she get herself out of this mess, it was hardly like someone wouldn't notice her eventually. Maybe she could say it was a hunting accident. It technically was, she thought with a bitter pained laugh.

'This is it' she thought. Someone would come and find her, they would put two and two together or at least someone would know her birthmark and then everyone would know. She would be shipped off to Dol Amroth and locked up for the rest of her life. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open and she realised that the red on her dress had almost spread across her whole upper torso.

"Lothi!" Eowyn screamed as she rounded the corner to the stable backs where Lothiriel lay. She frowned, why did her friend sound so far away and who was that with her? Eowyn moved some of the stands of her from her friends face and took in her wound. It was deep but hope was not lost.

Standing behind his sister, Eomer started down at his love as she sat propped up, blood spilling from an arrow in her shoulder; Eothain's arrow. The markings on the tail were unmistakeable.

"Lothi, please try and stay awake!" her friend pleaded with her as the woman's eyes grew heavier. "We must get her back to the Hall, to a healer!" She shouted to Eomer who still stood in a state of shock.

"Eowyn, what is going on?" He asked, his voice shaking with a mixture of rage and confusion. His sister glared up at him.

"Eomer, this is not the time! I will explain all but we have to get her moved!"

With much fuss around them and the aid of the city guard, they managed to get Lothiriel back to the great hall with some degree of discretion. Both Eomer and Eowyn ignoring all of the confused and upset faces, the worst of which being Eothain who had indeed noticed his arrow straight away.

It was torture being forced to wait outside as Lothiriel's injuries were tended to by the healer. How had she gotten there? He assumed she was still in the hall. Gingerly Eowyn emerged from her friend's room only to have her arm seized by a frantic Eomer who began to drag her down the hall to his study.

"You have answers for me and I want to hear them now!" He barked, the door slamming shut behind him. Eowyn took in his face, he wasn't angry, he was terrified.

"Lothiriel shall be fine. The arrow went deep but they were able to remove it, there should be no permanent damage to the arm. She was very lucky" Eowyn answered coolly. He took in a deep breath and threw himself down onto his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and screwing his eyes shut.

"You know what I speak of Eowyn; I want to know what is going on! It is impossible that Lothiriel found herself in that position" He watched as she sucked in a breath. Lothiriel was still in a drugged sleep that the healers believed she would be in until the next day to save her from the pain. It was not her secret to share but from the look on Eomer's face, he would not rest until he knew what was going on.

"You better follow me" She said quietly opening the door and leaving the room, Eomer slowly shuffling after her. They arrived at Lothiriel's room and slowly she pushed the door open, allowing both herself and Eomer inside before closing the door again, nodding to the guard outside it.

She looked so peaceful, he thought, laying so still as if in a deep sleep. Only the ugly bandage was a reminder of why she lay there. Her dark hair was a harsh contrast against her pale skin.

"I thought you were going to tell me the truth Eowyn?" he asked and she gave him a stern look.

"It is not my truth to tell!" She snapped, "But I will give you the tools to figure it out for yourself" He watched as she walked over to the right side of her bed. "Come and see for yourself"

He watched as she gently lifted up the sleeve of Lothiriel's nightdress to show the top of her shoulder and the small symbol that had been there since the day of her birth. He squinted at it for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation.

"She's a druid" He said quietly. Could all of the stories of the Dol Amroth line be true? Queen Alexstraza, wielder of the natural powers? And now her daughter carried the same mark. His head was spinning at the thought, no wonder she had been so disturbed with the talks at dinner.

"Why did you not tell me?" He demanded suddenly and Eowyn shook her head.

"I already told you, it was not my truth to tell!" She said hotly, "What shall we tell the others?"

"A hunting accident, nothing more" He said simply, "I will need to talk to Eothain myself however I know he can be trusted. It is his morbid curiosity that will need to be tied down" He said with a slight laugh. Eowyn smiled softly.

"I think we should leave the princess to her rest" Slowly she moved towards the door but Eomer remained in the same spot gazing down at the sleeping princess. It all made sense now. The hidden lessons, Gandalf's words about being out of doors more often, her fathers' fierce protectiveness and especially her behaviour at the evening meal the night before. He reminded himself to make Eothain apologise. Gently he pressed a kiss to her forehead before following Eowyn out of the room to leave her to sleep.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the stiffness in her shoulder as the tried to push herself up from the bed. Stiff but not as painful as she would have thought, although her senses still felt foggy from whatever she had been dosed with. Poppy syrup no doubt, she had given it to patients many times before.

A little more carefully this time she sat up, inspecting her shoulder that had been cleaned and dressed. With tentative actions she rotated the muscle and bone but felt no major swelling or pain. She smiled to herself; she always had been a very fast healer. Carefully she propped herself up against her pillows, grabbing hold of the book she had intended to finish the day before but before she could find her page there was a knock at the door and she called for the person to enter. Eothain stepped inside with a sheepish expression.

"My lady, if you would allow me an audience" He said and she nodded in curiosity, Eothain had never been so formal with her in his life.

"I cannot begin to describe my remorse for my actions" he said sadly, "Had I known... Please believe me, I never would have done such a thing" Lothiriel shook her head and smiled at him.

"Oh please, I should not have been so rude as to run out like that. Surely I must have seemed so spoiled" She said but noticed that he looked more than a little confused.

"My Lady, I am referring to the incident with the arrow" He said slowly. Lothiriel stared at him and swallowed hard, surely he couldn't know?

"Eothain, this was a simple hunting accident" She said, her voice shaking. Slowly he moved closer to her bed.

"I know what you are my Lady and you need not fear. I am one of the few that know, as far as the rest of the staff is concerned it really was a hunting accident" he said lightly but Lothiriel was in a panic as she gasped for breath, gulping in air as fast as she could. He sat down on the side of her bed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What must Eomer think of me!" She gasped and Eothain laughed lightly.

"I will not lie my Lady, I do not think I have ever seen the man more confused or in such a state of shock for as long as I have known him" He laughed but stopped when he noticed the expression on Lothiriel's face had not changed. He clearly wasn't making things any better.

"My lady, please believe me when I tell you that this does not change his feelings for you. Eomer King is a fiercely protective man; he simply wants to protect you. He was not angry, he was terrified!" Lothiriel let out an astonished laugh and cast her eyes away from Eothain's.

"Truly?" She asked and he nodded.

"I would never lie about something so important. He loves you my lady. You should go and talk with him when you are ready" he said, pulling himself from the bed. "I will leave you to rest now" With a short bow and an easy smile he left the room, leaving Lothiriel to smile at her good fortune.

* * *

It only took one fast stroke of a quill to sign away his daughter. There, in plain black and white was his child's fate. In front of Prince Imrahil's desk stood Lord Bellamy, a huge grin across his face. The paper work had been drawn, the deed was done and a year from that very day, Lord Bellamy and Lothiriel of Dol Amroth would wed.

"You have made a wise and just decision my lord" Bellamy crooned. Amrothos, the youngest of Imrahil's three sons stood with a scowl on his face, not even bothering to be civil towards the man.

"I hope you know what this means Bellamy, you are being entrusted with the most precious jewel in all of Gondor!" He said with a sad smile. He knew this was for the best; his daughter would be near him once more, in his home for the rest of his days. "I will send Amrothos to Rohan immediately with the news, it would be best if she heard it from her beloved brother" Imrahil said. Amrothos sneered.

"Only because you are too much of a coward to tell her yourself" He muttered the scowl still on his face.

"Amrothos!" The prince could no longer hold his frustration.

"No father, for you know it to be true! How can you seriously give Lothi's life to this man!" He snapped, "He does not deserve her!" Bellamy bristled at the insult but the cool calculated look on his face remained.

"Prince Imrahil knows how much I shall provide for your sister my Lord" He drawled, "You need not fear for her safety. You, in fact, should be pleased that someone wished to marry her at all! She is such a wild thing!"

"Why you little…!" Amrothos shouted, stalking across the room and grabbing the man by his tunic but he was cut off by his father.

"Amrothos that is enough, Leave him be!" At the sound of his father's voice, Amrothos let go of Bellamy, satisfied that the man was shaking slightly as he towered over him.

"You will leave in one hour my son. Ready yourself" Imrahil said, his eyes hard. Amrothos could only give a stiff bow, his short hair flopping, before stalking from the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Roth? Is it true?" Elphir stood leaning against the wall, uncrossing his arms at the site of his brother, their middle brother Erchirion standing next to him. Amrothos nodded gravely.

"It is true, I am to ride to Rohan today to deliver her the news myself" he sighed continuing to walk down the hall with his two brothers in tow.

"Surely Father must have a reason for this?" Elphir said, "He would not make the match if he did not think him the correct man" Erchirion snorted.

"Ever the diplomat! I have a feeling that there is something else at work here, all is not as it seems" He said and Elphir frowned.

"Oh and what do you suggest? Blackmail?" Erchirion shrugged as they walked out into the open air of the courtyard and stables.

"I do not know but there has got to be a reason, or else Father has taken leave of his senses and you, Elphir, shall be on the throne sooner than planned!" Now it was Elphir's turn to snort. Amrothos gave the order to a stable hand to ready his horse for a long journey then turned back to his brothers.

"Well something is going on. I need both of you to keep watch" He ordered, "This Lord Bellamy is not to be trusted!" Elphir sighed to himself, why couldn't anything just be simple anymore.

* * *

Lothiriel was certain that he would have been busy tending to his lands needs but still was not very shocked when she found Eomer in the stables alone. He was gently brushing Firefoot, not really putting any effort into the action. Slowly and quietly she walked into the stables, her mind a jumble of explanations and excuses. Awkwardly she played with her hands, tugging on the end of her sleeves. How on earth was she going to explain?

"I assumed you would have had official business to attend to" She said quietly, clearly catching him off guard as he turned to her with wide eyes. She offered a small smile in return.

"And I assumed that you would still be resting" he said quietly, "You were given a serious injury only yesterday" Lothiriel peered down to where her shoulder had been hit but there was nothing but a cut that was beginning to heal over even as they spoke. The power of druids, she supposed. To her disappointment, he had gone back to grooming his horse.

"I feel quite well, only some minor stiffness" she muttered with a frown since clearly he was not going to broach the subject. "Eomer, I don't even know how to explain…"

"Really?" He snapped, turning back to face her, his arms crossed across his chest. "You had plenty of opportunity" She winced.

"I know" She said quietly, "And I know that this was a terrible way for you to discover the truth" He snorted and Lothiriel bristled. It was not him that had been shot with an arrow!

"Eomer, you have to understand how frightened I was?" she said, "I've been hiding this my entire life; Eowyn was the only person I have ever told outside of my family. Outside of those who needed to know"

"Oh, and I didn't need to know?"

"Of course you did!" She shouted, "But I didn't know how you would react and I know how stupid it was of me to…" She stopped, choking back the small sob that was rising in her throat. Eomer's face softened.

"I understand if you wish to break your proposal, it was never announced formally so should be…" she however was cut off by Eomer, striding from the box and before she could blink he was suddenly in front of her, his arms wrapping around her.

"I said nothing of the kind and never intend to!" He exclaimed, pulling her back to look at her face. Gently he wiped a stray tear with his thumb. "My love I have faced horrors that would make even the strongest crumble but never before felt such fear or confusion in see you lying on the ground, bleeding, when I thought you safe" She dropped her eyes from his and her lower lip trembled.

"I'm so sorry Eomer" He pulled her back to his chest.

"Promise me one thing, Lothiriel" He said, feeling her nod against his chest, "Promise that you will be truthful with me from now on. It is the only way I can keep you safe from those that would do you harm" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I promise" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, a weight suddenly off his shoulders and with a smile he turned her to walk out of the stables, an arm around her shoulders.

"Well now that we are settled, I believe Eothain, Gamling and Eowyn would like to speak with you" he said with a small laugh, "You have sparked their curiosity"


	5. Chapter 5

"I have read some fantastic stories about druids!" Gamling said with a smile towards Lothiriel. A small group of them sat around a cosy fire following their evening meal and now Lothiriel found herself answering questions from Eowyn, Gamling and Eothain.

"Aye, as have I. I've heard that when trained they are quite deadly in combat," Eothain said with a grin, Eowyn lighting up.

"Then we shall have to get our Princess to the training grounds!" She beamed while Eomer frowned and shook his head.

"I don't think that is a good idea…"

"Nonsense brother, Lothiriel wants to come with us, don't you?" Lothiriel nodded.

"Of course, it will be interesting"

"Although what of the lady's shoulder," Gamling said, "It was quiet an injury" Lothiriel shrugged.

"I swear I feel nothing now and there isn't even that much of a mark," She said, taking a sip of her wine and enjoying the warmth of the fire and of the rich furs below her. This was what she enjoyed most about being in Rohan. Their nights were so informal when it was simply between friends. She and Eowyn sat on the floor near the fire on the furs, Eomer close to her back while Eothain and Gamling sat on simple chairs nearby. If her Father could see her now he would have a fit.

"You have certainly confused the royal healers my lady!" Eothain said with a laugh, "The poor man thought he was going mad!" The group began to laugh but Lothiriel couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I suppose that is another who knows of me," she said sadly but Eothain shook his head.

"Not at all, we simply managed to convince him that perhaps your wound was not nearly as bad as it seemed and that he was being over cautious"

"It was a terrible thing, the fate of the druids. There used to be a settlement called Kvatch. It was actually close to Rohan" Gamling said, "However that was a long time ago"

"I had never heard of such a place," Lothiriel said quietly. "I'm sure if my mother had known of it, she would have told me," Eothain's face suddenly softened.

"What was Queen Alexstraza like?" he said. Lothiriel smiled at him, so rare it was that she could speak of her mother. Prince Imrahil did not like to bring her up, such guilt he felt at her death despite that fact it was not his fault. Even her brothers found it an awkward subject. The others paused; worried that Eothain had caused offence. Lothiriel smiled.

"She was…special," She said with a fond smile, swirling the wine in her cup. "She always taught me to be myself, which of course clashed with what my father tried to teach me,," It had been the cause of many arguments between Imrahil and his wife.

"She sounds like she was a fiery woman!" Gamling said.

"Yes but she was also so loving and kind and she had such a sense of humour," She laughed, "We would frequently change and leave paw prints around my father's study" The room suddenly went quiet once again and all eyes avoided Lothiriel gaze.

"You may ask the obvious questions if you wish, I really don't mind," She sighed. Eothain was the first to brave the awkward questions.

"What can you transform to?" He asked, leaning forward a little as if she was going to whisper it in his ear. Lothiriel thought for a moment, her eyes to the ceiling in thought.

"Well you already know about the bird," She quipped and Eothain had the good grace to look sheepish, "A large cat, a bear, a sea lion and I suppose there will be others in time. It takes a lot of concentration and work to find a new form," She said and Eowyn grinned.

"What about a horse?" She laughed and Lothiriel shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge," She giggled.

"That is too bad, you certain would make a beautiful Mare princess, I'm certain of that" Gamling said and Lothiriel blushed at the crooked compliment.

"Well coming from the horse lords I shall take that as very high praise indeed," She stifled a yawn and Eowyn nodded.

"Well gentlemen if you'll excuse us, I believe it is time for us to retire if we are to have such a big day tomorrow," Eowyn said as both her and Lothiriel pulled themselves from the ground, smoothing down her skirt as she did so. The three men stood also, giving a short informal bow to the two ladies. Lothiriel caught Eomer's eye and smiled at him before turning and leaving the room with Eowyn, Eomer's eyes following her the whole time.

"Oh Eomer, please stop with that look. It's very unsettling."

"I cannot believe you've convinced me to do this," Lothiriel sighed as she dressed for the day at the practice grounds. "I hope I don't embarrass myself,"

"Nonsense, I'm certain that you'll be wonderful. Who know what you'll discover when we're there," Eowyn said with a smile as she finished braiding her hair back from her face. Lothiriel had done the same and began to pull her leather boots on over her leather trousers. By the time they were finished they looked like anything but royalty. Lothiriel finished by pulling on her sleeveless leather vest, Eowyn helping her by lacing up the sides to tighten it to her.

"I suppose this set was another gift from Gandalf?" She asked while Lothiriel gave herself one last look over. She turned to her friend and smiled.

"Actually this particular set was a gift from Faramir," She grinned and they left the room to walk towards the grounds. "He thought that there was no harm in it since I would never actually get to use it. We used to spar a little when he would come to visit, my Father certainly did not approve but I found it rather therapeutic,"

"I understand completely, sometimes there is nothing better for relieving tension that to beat the stuffing out of someone," Eowyn said, both of them bursting into laughter while they emerged out onto the steps of the hall, the sun shining but a cool breeze blowing by.

"I managed to get in some practice while my brothers and Faramir were away," Lothiriel said, "From some of your own troops actually," Eowyn nodded in understanding.

"I gather they were all too happy to show off to a Princess. Come, let us look to the future, you may even see some of them here!" She grinned and Lothiriel gave her a determined nod in agreement.

It was a curse, he thought, staring down at the piece of paper in his hands. He had been trying to think of ways to put off the news or to at least soften the blow to his sister as he rode towards Edoras. Now he was only a few hours ride away and he still had no idea.

What on earth was his father thinking? Surely he didn't believe this stuck up Lord to be the man that Lothiriel would wish to spend the rest of her days with. It seemed to Amrothos that Lothiriel had already found someone she wished to be with and he certainly didn't hail from Gondor. Perhaps that was the problem.

His horse nudged him on the shoulder and he smiled sadly at the animal, pushing himself up from where he sat on the grass and he shoved the letter back into his tunic pocket. How do you prepare to break someone's heart and ruin their life? You can't, he supposed, you can only prepare for the fallout that will occur.

"Very good Lotti, seems like you haven't missed any practice at all!" Faramir laughed. The two of them stood in the middle of a sandy ring, some of the other soldiers watching along side Eowyn and Gamling.

"Did you think that I would let my skills go rusty while you were away?" She quipped and Faramir laughed.

"Oh of course not, in fact with your father gone I'm certain you practiced more than ever between your work," He was right. Although she had been terrified for her families safety, her father being away did give her a certain sense of freedom that allowed her to practice her moderate skills with a bow and blade. There was nobody around to tell her how unladylike she was being, in fact, most people thought her sensible in such dark times.

"I had some help; you can't be in contact with so many different soldiers and not pick up some tips,"

"And some interesting curse words too I'll bet," he said with a laugh, "Now, come at me again,"

She studied him for a moment, his stance, the grip he had on the practice blade that he held and she knew that he was weak on his left side. Faramir was nothing if not predictable.

In a moment she darted towards him, ducking under his heavy but slow swing and allowing the flat of her weapon to hit him in the chest as she did so. The air was knocked from Faramir's lungs, the hesitation allowing Lothiriel to capitalise on his weakness and she kicked out at the back of his knees, dropping him to the ground. Quickly she kicked the blade away from his hand, pointing her own at his throat, her foot on his chest.

"Do you yield?" She said triumphantly. Faramir was still trying to catch his breath.

"You're getting much faster," He said between breaths and Lothiriel couldn't help but feel slightly smug.

"Thank you, I have to admit I was a little nervous about today. I wasn't sure that I was still able to do all the things I had been taught," She said but Faramir placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"I would say that you have learned some new tricks since our last bout!" He laughed, "You almost match Eowyn in skill!"

He couldn't have said a worse sentence as the fair Rohan maiden stepped forward into the ring, checking her sword as she did so. Lothiriel felt the blood drain from her face.

"Well done my friend," She said, "But now let us see how you do against me"

Lothiriel only just managed to suppress a slight gulp. Faramir she knew well, he was her teacher after all, but Eowyn was totally different and skilled far beyond Lothiriel ever dreamt of being. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself, listening to Faramir's words.

"Remember Lottie, speed but do not be reckless" and with a last pat on her shoulder he left the ring to stand beside Eothain. He smiled some gentle encouragement at his cousin; he knew how nervous she must be.

The first noise to reach her ears was the rather undignified yelp that escaped her lips as Eowyn leapt at her, only giving her a split second to block with her training sword. The shield maiden jumped forward again, this time knocking Lothiriel from her footing and she fell backwards, her hand only just keeping a grip on her sword. Faramir winced, he knew Eowyn would do no real harm to her friend but on more than one occasion he had known her to become carried away.

"What on earth has poor Lothiriel done to deserve being put against Eowyn?" Eomer sounded from behind Faramir and the Steward turned to see his friend walking towards them, intent on watching the match. Lothiriel was lying on her back with Eowyn standing above her with her sword pointed down.

"What on earth was that? Lothi, you didn't even try!" She said, her head blocking the sun from Lothiriel's eyes. "Now get up and do it properly!" Lothiriel scowled.

"You barely gave me a chance!" She scowled up at her friend, knowing fine well it was a terrible excuse.

"And do you believe your enemies will give you a chance then?" She quipped, "Come, do it again and properly this time!"

She didn't know what triggered such an effect. It may have been the heat or the adrenaline that was running through her body or even the shame of the previous defeat. Suddenly she felt light as air but with the strength of an unholy army. Her vision blurred until all she could focus on was her target, Eowyn glowing a strange white while everyone else seemed like specs in the distance.

The shield maiden didn't have any time to contemplate what was happening as Lothiriel suddenly flipped up from the ground, knocking Eowyn backwards. With grace she had never felt before, she spun in the air like a dart behind Eowyn then knocking her completely to the floor and landing in a perfect cat-like crouch, a cloud of sand around the ring.

Eomer squinted his vision to try and make out what was going on in the middle of the ring. Eowyn slowly began to push herself to her feet, coughing as she did so while Lothiriel rose and pulled her mangled braid free.

"What was that!" Eowyn croaked and Lothiriel could only shrug.

"I wish I could tell you," She sighed, "I have no control over it but I have unfortunately unleashed it on Faramir on more than one occasion" She said looking sheepishly towards her cousin. "Oh Eowyn, I hope you don't think badly of me!"

"My friend I don't think I could hold you in higher regard" She said with a smile, "If only you could control such a rare gift"

"She would be completely lethal!" Eothain piped up from the side of the ring and Lothiriel blushed at the comment. "Now ladies, if you don't mind, please vacate the ring to give the men a chance to gather our wounded pride.

Eowyn held Lothiriel in a half hug as they walked out of the ring in good companionship while Faramir and Eothain entered to try their luck. Slowly Eomer slid up beside Lothiriel, his body pressed against her own.

"That is quite a talent you have hidden away" he said quietly with a small smile.

"Are you having second thoughts Eomer king?" She teased and she sucked in a sharp breath as he leaned closer to her ears.

"You are a puzzle I will happily spend the rest of my life solving" he whispered and she giggled at the sensation near her ear.

"Eomer, we have no yet announced our engagement so please try and behave yourself!" He shrugged.

"I care not who sees, everyone will know soon enough anyway" she knew he was telling the truth but she felt like she had already knocked over a hundred years from her Father's life, she would at least attempt to do this properly.

"For the sake of my poor Father, I will at least try and act with a little decorum," She added with a wink, "For now at least."

The sun had began to lower in the sky and soon the group realised they had been there most of the day, all of them needing baths before their evening meal. Weary, the group began to make their way back towards the hall, Eowyn only too happy to insist that there was no better way to spend an afternoon than in the company of good friends while exercising ones skills.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly Amrothos walked his horse into Edoras, the movements mirroring his dread at having to deliver his news. All he and his brothers had ever wished for Lothiriel was that she would be with someone who would protect her, someone who deserved her most of all but it was quickly evident that it was not to be.

"If only I could uncover the real reason behind this madness," He muttered to himself. He was certain his father had taken leave of his senses. There was no other explanation that he could see.

As he approached the stairs of the golden hall, two guards swiftly moved over to him and held his horse, preparing to take the animal to the stables.. He nodded politely to them but could not offer anything other than a weak smile. He assumed they would think him tired from his journey.

Without a word he followed a member of the household staff towards where the royal party were spending their evening. The meal had been finished, he had been informed, and they were not settling to an evening of talking and discussing the fun of the day. He could hear his sister's laugher ringing off the stone towards him. It was like a dagger through his chest.

"Prince Amrothos of Dol Amroth" The guard announced and the entire party turned to face him. Lothiriel's face lit up and she ran towards him, throwing herself at him in a fierce hug.

"Amroth!" She exclaimed with laughter, "What on earth are you doing here? Did Father send you to check up on me?" She said, her voice still ringing with amusement. Amrothos gathered a weak smile in her direction.

"Something like that" He said, but before he could say another word he was being sat down by Eowyn.

"You must be tired! I will get our cook to make you something," She said pouring him a cup of something strong. He decided he would need it.

Slowly he gave his greetings to everyone in the room but Lothiriel raised her eyebrow in suspicion. Something was not right with the youngest of her brothers. Amrothos was being surprisingly quiet, even having been on a long journey. Once everyone had settled again she sat in front of him and fixed her eyes on his own.

"Amrothos, what's wrong? I can tell there is something not right" She said in a serious tone. "Has something happened at home? Is Ada alright? Elphir?" She asked and Amrothos waved his hand and shook his head.

"Be at peace Lottie, everything in Dol Amroth seems to be just fine" He said taking in a very deep breath, "But I do bring news,"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, tell me!" She said with a confused smile but it soon slid from her face when Amrothos did not return her smile. Slowly the conversation from the other people in the room died down, their interest in Amrothos' news.

"Lothiriel, you have to know that I tried to stop this…" He began and Lothiriel's face suddenly turned into a scowl.

"Stop what? Amroth, you're not making any sense,"

Slowly he took the piece of parchment from his pocket and Lothiriel took it from him, the confusion still on her face. Eomer frowned; a sinking feeling began to settle in his stomach. He too knew Amrothos well and his behaviour was concerning him a great deal.

Slowly Lothiriel ripped the wax seal from the paper, opening it quickly, her eyes scanning the page. The confusion on her face began to change to one of disbelief and horror, tears welling in her eyes. Her legs began to shake and suddenly she felt as if the would no longer support her weight. Reaching out, she gained support from a nearby table, the letter falling from her hands.

"Lothiriel! What is it?" Eowyn exclaimed and she picked up the letter as Eomer, not caring who saw, went to Lothiriel's side. Her eyes were unseeing as she stared at the ground, only looking at him properly as his hand brushed her cheek. He had never seen her so frightened before. Eowyn's voice filled the room as she read the letter out loud.

"It says, 'My dearest daughter, I have some wonderful news that I have sent Amrothos to share with you. It has been arranged that barely two months from now you shall be wed to the most deserving Lord Bellamy,'" Eowyn's voice choked in her throat at the disbelief.

"Lord Bellamy!" Faramir shouting in outrage, "By the Valar, has Imrahil gone mad!" Eowyn continued on.

"'I believe him to be a good, honest man who will take care of you for the rest of your days. I trust you will take this news in the happy sense it was intended and I look forward to your return. Your loving father'" She finished and the room stood silent awaiting some kind of response from Lothiriel who sat in a state of shock.

"Lottie, please say something," Amrothos begged. Suddenly her face contorted into a fierce scowl, her blue eyes flashing with rage.

"Why didn't you stop this! She shouted, springing to her feet and rushing towards Amrothos.

"I tried! I really did but Lothiriel there was nothing I could do!" He exclaimed, "You know the law! Father's word is final, the contract has already been signed," He sighed, "It is done,"

"And I don't have a say in any of this?" She scoffed, "Of course not, I've not had a say in any part of my life, why start now?" Her voice was bitter but sad and nobody in the room knew what to do other than stand quietly and listen to the exchange between the siblings.

"Lottie, we have to leave tomorrow. I've to bring you home with me," He said sadly and Eomer's heart thudded in his chest. So soon she would be leaving and she would never see him again. Even if she did, she would be married.

She wanted to scream at him and tell him that she was staying in Rohan, with Eomer, where she belonged but suddenly a better idea came to mind. Eowyn watched with a raised eyebrow as Lothiriel's whole demeanour changed.

"Alright, if that is what Father wishes," She said lightly, "Then I will go and prepare myself for our departure," Slowly she began to leave the room.

"Lottie, what are you up to?" Faramir asked, breaking the silence from the others in the room. The dark haired girl turned around without saying a word and smiled lightly. Slowly Amrothos sank back into his seat, holding his head in his hands.

"That went as well as I'd expected," he sighed. Eowyn walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It isn't your fault, you had the misfortune of delivering such a terrible message" She said and Faramir nodded in agreement. 

"There is no way this wedding can take place," He said, "That man will be the death of her!"

"How can you stop a Gondorrian wedding when the contract has already been signed?" Eomer asked, his voice rough, "I heard it was almost impossible,"

"It is. These arrangements are usually shatter proof. Only if there is fault on the female's side then the man can break it off whenever he likes. However I have a feeling Lord Bellamy won't be doing that any time soon," He sighed, "I can't even imagine what made Imrahil do such a thing,"

Nobody cared to venture an answer instead choosing to sit in a solemn silence.

She shoved open the door of her quarters, the heavy wood slamming against the wall with the effort as she rushed towards her trunks. Clothes of all colours and fabrics were thrown into the air as she pulled them out one by one. She smiled suddenly once she had found what she was looking for and she tossed the garments on her bed.

Quickly, she roughly pulled off her evening dress, leaving it in a puddle of fabric on the floor and she put on her riding breeches, tunic and leather boots. Lothiriel took a look around her room for anything else she would need. From a side table she took a small pouch of coins from her drawer before grabbing her cloak from the bed and a short blade to put in the side of her boot. There would be no cause for taking any kind of finery where she was going.

There was only one thing left to do. She wasn't going to leave without any word to Eomer or to Eowyn. She owed them more than that at least. As quickly as she could she penned two letters to the Rohan siblings, sealing them with the candle at her bedside as her tears dripped onto the parchment.

With a heavy sigh Lothiriel took one last look around the room she had come to love so much before closing her eyes and letting her form change into one that would let her escape swiftly and quietly.

"Do you think someone should go and see how she is?" Asked Amrothos, "It has been over an hour now," Eowyn, Faramir, Amrothos and Eomer all stood at once but Eowyn shook her head.

"I believe on this occasion it would be better if I went to her first," She said kindly and she gave Faramir a short sad smile before leaving the room while the rest of the men took to their seats and once more fell back into a solemn silence.

Eowyn walked slowly towards Lothiriel's quarters, a heavy ache in her chest at the thought of what her poor friend must have been feeling. She too remembered what it was like to be trapped, to feel as if there was nothing ahead of her but darkness. That is why she felt best equipped to talk to her friend.

She knocked on the door softly and patiently waited for an answer but received none. With a sad sigh, she knocked again but a little harder since perhaps her friend had not heard the first time.

"Lottie, it's Eowyn," She said, "Please may I come in?" Once again there was no answer. With a frown Eowyn gently pushed the door open.

The room was bathed in moonlight, casting a cool pale glow over the chaos within the room. Clothes were all over the floor, her carefully stored weapons knocked over in haste. Eowyn suddenly noticed the letters sitting on the bed. One for her and the other for her brother.

Her hands were shaking as she quickly tore open the seal of her own letter that would hopefully have the answers hidden inside written in Lothiriel's tell tale handwriting.

"_Eowyn,_

_By the time you are reading this letter you will no doubt realise that I am gone. I wish I could tell you where I am going or that I have some sort of plan but I suppose you shall just have to trust me._

_For the first time in my life I have tasted freedom and I have no wish to be put back in a cage, to be used in the games of men. I am making my own way._

_Please know I will miss you everyday and I swear that I will see you again_

_Lothiriel"_

The moment she had finished reading she sprinted from the room into the hallway, startling the guards on watch.

"Did either of you see the Princess Lothiriel?" She shouted at them, frantically looking between the two men.

"No my Lady," One of them said, "The Princess went into her room and we have not seen her since."

Without giving the two men and explanation, Eowyn darted back to the hall where everyone else sat trying to engage in other activities to take their mind from the unhappy events. The fair haired woman's sudden entrance made the men in the room jump.

"Eowyn, what on earth is the matter?" Faramir asked his voice shaking as he saw her frantic face.

"Lothiriel is gone!" She exclaimed, "She wasn't in her room and some of her things are missing. She left this," She sighed, handing her letter to Faramir who scanned the parchment before handing it over to Amrothos who did the same.

"Well she can't have gone far surely, this terrain isn't that easy to cross at speed for someone who isn't used to it" Amrothos said, attempting to make light of the situation. Eowyn stared at him.

"Amrothos, you are forgetting what she is. She can fly, she can change into anything, she could be anywhere!" She exclaimed and the blood seemed to drain from Amrothos' face.

"By the Valar…You're right" He said quietly, "We need to move quickly! Faramir come with me, we'll search as much as we can tonight. The weather is at least on our side!" Faramir nodded stiffly and the two men heading out of the room to prepare their horses. Eowyn suddenly noticed that Eomer had not moved from his place at the window. Slowly she walked up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her quickly, as if breaking from a trance.

"There was a letter for you as well," She said quietly, handing it over to him, "I didn't read it. I am going to go ready our horses. I trust you will want to be part of the search." Eomer simply nodded and as she left the room, he opened the letter.

"_My dearest Eomer,_

_The words that I write are like daggers in my heart but as much as I wish there was something that could be done, I know it is impossible._

_If I cannot have my life with you then I will not have my life in Dol Amroth at all, I refuse to be caged for the rest of my days. _

_Know that I will always love you and only you. I do not know what will happen in the future and I pray that we meet again. I will leave my spirit, my heart and my love in Edoras._

_Forever yours, _

_Lothiriel"_


End file.
